


Sokovian Recruits

by SpiderKidStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKidStark/pseuds/SpiderKidStark
Summary: Spin off of a friend's littles fic.What happens when Wanda and Pietro are introduced to a community where little and caregiver roles are enforced?





	Sokovian Recruits

Pietro and Wanda stood in the Steve Rogers’ office in Prescott, each twin holding the other’s hand. Pietro tried to listen in on Steve and Tony chatting with each other just outside the door. Unfortunately the older men must have figured they would have tried to eavesdrop because Pietro couldn’t hear anything but muffled voices.

On the other side of the door, the head of Prescott Community and his husband were having a bit of a disagreement over the latest recruits.  
Steve had his arms crossed over his chest, sitting at a computer. “Tony, I know you meant well and you want to get the community going...but you have to be more careful with who you recruit. Thor already mysteriously left his home country, he can answer for his choices but...Sokovian littles? Tony we may have influence over local departments to keep this hidden but Sokovia? We have no way to keep things quiet.” 

Tony leaned against the wall, fully aware of the risk he took with the twins but he made his choice. “I know what I did, Steve. It was my company’s bombing that destroyed their home. Regardless, there won’t be any issues. They are of legal age and they chose to come with me.” Tony picked at his fingernails, relaxing despite the tense situation. 

Steve was shocked by the revelation; all the littles in Prescott had to be forced into the community and broken to truly become their little persona. “Please explain, because I honestly don’t understand.” Steve said, exasperated at the notion. 

Tony walked to the desk Steve was sitting at and sat on top of the surface. “I found them in wreckage, they were in a panic and the boy was already regressing. I held him in my arms, trying to calm him down and...point is they both have already accepted themselves as littles. They ARE littles and I offered them a sanctuary. They’re here to stay, Steven. I don’t care what you think, things will be fine. They want to be here.” 

Steve sighed, ultimately realizing that his husband was right. As long as they were here by choice, there would be no risk. He turned to his computer and pulled up a file. “We will need to find them a placement. Scrolling through the names of those looking to adopt, he pulled up several files.  
“I do know of an opening, they’ve been waiting a while. But...they only have room for one. They specifically requested a little girl.” Steve started typing up on the computer. “What are their little ages?” 

“Wanda is four and Pietro is two.” 

Steve gave a defeated look. “I can place Wanda, but we don’t have any caregivers looking for someone like Pietro. What if we took him in for-” 

“No. We aren’t ready. We are still getting the community under control, Steve.” 

Steve frowned, feeling a bit broken at his idea being rejected. “Tony please, there is a little boy who needs a home. We can provide that! What about a trial? I’m just asking for a week. Please.” He was practically begging his husband. 

Tony groaned, knowing he was about to give in. “One week. Only until we find him a home. Got it?” 

Steve grinned and stood up, pressing his lips to Tony’s. “Thank you, love. Let’s go get the twins settled into their new homes.”


End file.
